Past, Future, Present
by Angel of the woods
Summary: Van Helsing's great-great granddaughter travels back in time, along with her twin brother, to help Van Helsing protect the Gypsy Prince and Princess. G/A & OC/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Van Helsing Fandom only Gabriella, her brother, Carla, and Cardinal Leonardo. I took some creative licensing with Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde by turning him into a woman considering the times. Though I would like it if...(buzz saws sound. Looks around in confusion and runs off screaming)

Van Helsing: Sorry folks she's not quite right in the head. (chases after authoress)

Prologue Outside of Notre Dame Paris, France 2008

A seventeen-year-old young woman stalked over to a poster that screamed AVIS DERECHER! (WANTED!) with her face on it. And for 2,000 euros no less. The young woman smirked underneath her mask at the poster.

The French thought that she was the enemy? If they saw any of the creatures that she fought they would drop their baguettes and run for the hills. Just then she heard a woman scream and, hastily tearing the poster down, raced toward the cathedral.

Arriving to late to help the woman she knelt next to the body spotting a cigar stub that was still smoking. Hearing maniacal laughter the young woman turned and saw the shape of a massive woman scaling the side of the cathedral before disappearing into the bell tower.

***********

As she calmly walked through the bell tower a huge woman's head suddenly appeared in front of her face.

"Boo," the woman said grinning evilly before blowing a ring of smoke at the young woman who bowed her head letting it hit her hat. "You're a big one. You'll be hard to digest."

"I'd hate to be such a nuisance," she said calmly as she pulled her bandana down over her chin. "I missed you in London."

"No you bloody did not!" the woman growled as she held up a massive arm that had several cauterized bullet holes in it. "You got me good."

"Dr. Jekyll…" the young woman said ignoring the woman.

"It's Mrs. Hyde now!" Mrs. Hyde bellowed as she grabbed the young woman's fedora and swung up into the rafters.

"…You are wanted by the Knights of the Holy Order for the murder of six men, seven women…" the young woman continued ignoring Mrs. Hyde.

"…Four children, three goats, and a rather nasty massacre of poultry," Mrs. Hyde said chuckling evilly. "So you're the great Van Helsing."

"And you're a deranged psychopath," Gabriella Van Helsing said evenly as Mrs. Hyde swung down and landed right in front of her.

"We all have our little problems," Mrs. Hyde sneered as she ate her cigar causing Gabriella's stomach to turn.

"My superiors would much like for me to take you alive so that they may extricate your better half," Gabriella said quietly.

"I bet they bloody would," Mrs. Hyde snapped as she glared down at the young woman in front of her.

"Personally I'd rather just kill you and call it a day," Gabriella stated as she gazed calmly into the furious eyes of Mrs. Hyde. "But let's make it your decision."

"Mmm," Mrs. Hyde said pretending to think before grinning evilly. "Do let's!"

Throwing her arm out Mrs. Hyde knocked Gabriella across the room and into a bell causing the breath to whoosh out of Gabriella's lungs.

"Good," Gabriella said as she wiped blood off her chin with a grin. "We're in agreement, then."

Pulling her guns out Gabriella started to shoot at Mrs. Hyde who managed to keep a step in front of the bullets. Suddenly Mrs. Hyde vanished into the rafters and Gabriella stopped shooting holstering her guns waiting for Mrs. Hyde to reappear. Just then Mrs. Hyde charged out of the shadows at Gabriella who pivoted on the balls of her feet pulling out her tojo blades and slashing the massive woman across the ribs as she passed. Howling in pain Mrs. Hyde staggered into a bell that clanged loudly.

"The bell!" the huge woman bellowed clapping her hands over her ears. "The _bell_!" Suddenly Mrs. Hyde slammed another bell on top of Gabriella trapping her inside. Mrs. Hyde laughed triumphantly just as a muted buzzing sound filled the air causing her to pick up the bell and look under it. There was a perfect hole right where Gabriella had been but no Gabriella. Just then the buzzing sound started up again…inside the bell! Startled Mrs. Hyde looked up just as Gabriella sliced through her arm with the tojo blades causing her to drop the bell and making Gabriella dive out of it as it rolled grabbing her fedora as she did so back from Mrs. Hyde.

"I'll bet that's upsetting," Gabriella remarked as she watched the massive arm shrink to a normal human arm and placing the fedora on her head.

Mrs. Hyde growled as she picked Gabriella up and threw her straight up through the ceiling. The cool, night air assaulted her senses as Gabriella came down hard on the deck a cloud of unconsciousness descending on her. Gabriella shook her head as she struggled to get up fighting off the darkness that was trying to claim her. She had to get up Hyde was near by. Gabriella just knew it… Too late. Gabriella was yanked up by the back of her trench coat. She shook her head and breathed deeply, feeling the chill reviving her.

"I think that you'll find the view spectacular," Mrs. Hyde said laughing manically as she dangled Gabriella over the edge of the edge of the deck before raising Gabriella up so that the two women were face-to-face. "Been a pleasure knowing you!"

And she threw Gabriella over the edge. Twisting in midair Gabriella shot her grappling gun toward the deck. Her aim was sure and the hook went through the monster's torso. Gabriella's descent was stopped two feet above the pavement as the monster fell backwards out of her view. Suddenly the line went slack and Gabriella crumpled to the ground. Looking up she saw Mrs. Hyde teetering on the edge of the deck. Scrambling up Gabriella grabbed the grappling gun and gave it a swift yank. The massive woman threw herself backwards, her remaining arm pin wheeling through the air. Suddenly Gabriella heard a distant crash and was yanked off her feet shooting up through the air. On her way up Gabriella witnessed the destruction of the magnificent Rose Window. She winced knowing that she was going to get hell from the cardinal about the window. Miraculously Gabriella landed on the deck seconds later. Leaning over the edge she saw the creature shudder as it transformed into a very old woman.

"God rest your soul…" she muttered making the sign of the cross over her chest. As she sadly looked down at the streets below Notre Dame a crowd was starting to gather, pointing up at her.

"Van Helsing!...It's Van Helsing!" someone in the small crowd shouted. The sergeant of the gendarmes, who she recognized as having worked with him a few times, raised an angry fist at her.

"Van Helsing, _vous meurtrier_! (Van Helsing, you murderer!)" he shouted sounding really mad. Gabriella sighed as she turned and walked to the other side of the deck before climbing down the side of the tower. Gaining the street she nearly collided with a man who had stepped outside of a pub to see what the commotion was about.

"_Vous_!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at her accusingly. Reflexively, Gabriella whipped out her pistol and aimed it at the man just as a child stepped out behind him. They all stared at each other for a heartbeat before Gabriella lowered her gun holstering it as she walked toward her bike. There was no doubt that the man and the boy had seen her. Gabriella had seen the fear in their eyes.


End file.
